


[FANART] Soldier Barbie and Kitchen Ken

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Ken doll photomanip for Soldier Barbie and Kitchen Ken by AvaKelly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



Fanart for AvaKelly's [Soldier Barbie and Kitchen Ken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563017)

 


End file.
